Black Blood
by gerhas
Summary: R for later chapters When T.K is pulled into the world of darkness by the actions of a vampire can Kari help him Find redemption and regain his lost humanity (Takari)NEXT PART UP
1. Prolouge the awakening

Authors note  
  
This story is very likely going to be quite large so I will put it up in chapters just bear with me and if I get enough reviews on an ending I may change from the one I have planned  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Digimon  
  
I don't own the characters Christof Romuald Wilhelm Striker, Erik, Pink, Lilly and so on all those are vampires owned by white wolf publishing  
  
This is going to have a short prologue and quite a few long chapters  
  
Takes place 9 years after 02 putting T.K and Kari at 20 and so on  
  
Note for the purpose of this story Kari and T.K have finished college  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Blood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue- The Awakening  
  
"Hey you mother fucker get back here," yelled Johnny the gang master  
  
Takeru didn't respond he just ran down the alley heading towards the town center were hopefully someone would see him.  
  
"How did I get myself into this" he mumbled to himself,  
  
Earlier that night he had been walking to his apartment when he decided to take a short cut unfortunately he came across a gang who were beating up some guys  
  
He didn't know what was going on but he did catch their conversation.  
  
"I swear Johnny I'll get the money just give me a few more days," said one man who was lying on the concrete covered ground .  
  
"I'm sorry man but you just passed your expiration date," said Johnny write before he swung a metal bar at the guys head caving in his skull.  
  
Seeing this Takeru had run off but the guys had seen him and taken up the chase .  
  
"Come out come out wherever your are" said Johnny  
  
Takeru held still to his hiding place behind a dumpster.  
  
" COME OUT NOW YOU MOTHER FUCKER" yelled Big J  
  
Takeru looked up to see Johnny looking away from his hiding place he got up and continued running towards the town center. But then he stopped before him was a big brick wall a dead end .  
  
" There ya are "said a gang member  
  
" Sorry about this man but since you saw us working we cant let you live" said another  
  
"Nothing personal" added the first speaker .  
  
Then Big J jumped forward whipping a chain at Takeru's Back sending him reeling to the ground in pain .  
  
" The other members gathered around drawing knives clubs and more chains they all leaped at him at once He screamed in agony as his flesh was torn by torrents of knives as his bones were smashed by the brutal battering of the clubs and long seeping cuts covered his back from the chain whips, he fell unconscious from the pain.  
  
Christof Romuald ran down the alley sword in hand, he held it up high decapitating a man and disemboweling another after a couple of seconds of slashing, slicing and severing the entire gang was dead. He stared down at the man they had been attacking he looked to be about twenty, Christof studied the wounds on his body And came to a sad conclusion the man would not live for more than a few more minutes, he knew what he had to do to save him "I'm going to hate my self for doing this" he thought aloud.  
  
He then barred his fangs and drank deep of the dying man.  
  
Takeru returned to a groggy state of consciousness he couldn't see more than a couple of inches in front of him  
  
"Drink a" voice said Takeru didn't know what was going on but he did as he was told drinking from the golden chalice sitting in front of him.  
  
And as the rush of vampyric blood healed his body Takeru took his last breath and then died  
  
Died only to be reborn  
  
Reborn as a child of Cain as apposed to a child of God  
  
He was now Kindred  
  
He was now a vampire. 


	2. Chapter 1 the realization

Disclaimer: in addition to my last one I don't own Spike he is the property of Warner Brothers Studios or whoever it is that owns the show Buffy the vampire Slayer  
  
Authors note: The next part of my vampyric story Black Blood is up  
  
Ace Ventura runs into Room  
  
Ace Ventura: Hi I'm looking for Ray Finkel  
  
Shakaka: Ace we have been over this before Ray Finkel was arrested two years ago  
  
Ace Ventura: well if he was, who kidnapped snowflake the dolphin  
  
Shakaka: Ace he was arrested for kidnapping snowflake the dolphin and snowflake is at this moment in his private tank He has not been kidnapped  
  
Ace: yeah...well.ah.um  
  
Tom Green enters the room and throws a frying pain at Ace, Ace is knocked unconscious  
  
Shakaka: thanks Tom  
  
Shakaka: now on to the Lexicon  
  
In this story I use two words that are vary rare  
  
Childe: a vampire you have made e.g.: Takeru is Christof's Childe  
  
Sire: the vampire who made you e.g.: Christof is Takeru's Sire  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Blood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The realization  
  
"Where is he" Kari Kamiya thought aloud, her boyfriend of nine years Takeru Takaisha  
  
Had seemingly disappeared she had called his apartment, been their and looked all around town she had even checked the hospital but he was no where to be seen.  
  
Takeru opened his eyes to find himself in an elegant apartment with no windows.  
  
"Where am I? " he said to himself.  
  
"In my haven" said a voice.  
  
He turned to see a tall man about twenty-seven with slightly spiked dark brown hair and crimson brown eyes similar to Kari's he wore a black trench coat over a black shirt black pants and to top it all off black shoes.  
  
"Who are you " Takeru asked.  
  
"My name is Christof Romuald."  
  
"Mine's Takeru Takaisha "he replied.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What time is it " Takeru asked.  
  
"Three in the afternoon" replied Christof.  
  
"Why am I here."  
  
"My, my we are quite curious aren't we " said Christof.  
  
" I remember being chased by the gang and then being told by a strange voice to drink from a chalice but after that I don't remember anything."  
  
" That's because since then you have been unconscious."  
  
"What?"  
  
" Last night you were attacked by a gang your bones were shattered your body was mutilated and you lost almost all of your blood I did the only thing I could to help you."  
  
"How can those things have happened," replied Takeru, "I don't even have any scars and I'm not in any pain."  
  
"That because of what I did to save you" replied Christof.  
  
" Which is."  
  
"Takeru last night you died."  
  
"What do you mean how could I have died."  
  
"Takeru do you know what I am."  
  
" A nut ball with a flashy windowless apartment? " replied Takeru/  
  
"Takeru I'm a vampire," replied Christof, "and now you are too."  
  
"Yeah, and know your going to tell me Michael Jackson is a brain eating Zombie."  
  
Christof then got up and walked towards a cabinet and pulled out a long black leather glove and after putting it on he also pulled out a crucifix.  
  
" Here hold this Takeru, " he said before throwing the crucifix to him.  
  
"AH!!!!!!" Takeru shouted in pain after dropping the crucifix to the ground, "it Burns it burns!"  
  
"Believe me now, " said Christof.  
  
"You could have doctored it added something to make it burn skin. "  
  
"Fair enough, " replied  
  
Christof then got up and walked towards what appeared to be a safe on the wall he pulled out a key and opened it, through it streamed sunlight  
  
"My one and only window," said Christof.  
  
Takeru got up and walked towards the pillar of light it had created in the room.  
  
"Now if you aren't a vampire you should be able to stand in the view of the sun and not catch fire."  
  
Takeru held his hand in the light it immediately caught fire.  
  
"AH!!!!" he screamed once again, while running to the sink and putting out the fire  
  
He then turned and faced Christof who had locked up the window,  
  
"No, no," said Takeru, "this cant is. I cant be.no," he whispered.  
  
He knelt to the ground and began to cry all the time saying "no, no, no."  
  
After several minutes he stood up and moved to a chair, and sat there for hours carrying the same look of despair Christof had once held after his turning.  
  
Christof looked at his watch 7:00 pm.  
  
Takeru moaned, "I feel so weak."  
  
"You need to feed, " said Christof.  
  
"What do you mean feed."  
  
"Drink, drink blood."  
  
" I will not drink human blood I will die myself before I kill to survive."  
  
"Two things firstly you're already dead, secondly you don't have to kill to feed only take enough blood as you need and the victim well simply go to sleep and wake up the next morning with a headache."  
  
"Takeru put these on," said Christof before throwing Takeru some clothes, "I don't think your current bloodstained ones are acceptable dress in public."  
  
Christof then took some money out of the cabinet and grabbed a pistol and then threw another pistol to Takeru.  
  
"Lets go, "said Christof.  
  
"Go where, " replied Takeru.  
  
"Club Tenebrae it's a vampire feeding bar."  
  
1  
  
2 LATER AT CLUB TENEBRAE  
  
A tall muscled black man stood at the entrance to club Tenebrae he held a list, suggesting he was a ringer.  
  
"Is he a vampire?" said Takeru.  
  
"No he is a ghoul," replied Christof.  
  
"What's a.. on second thoughts I don't want to know."  
  
" Hey Christof who's the kid," said the black ghoul.  
  
" My latest Childe only turned last night," replied Christof.  
  
"Hey kid whets your name."  
  
"Takeru Takaisha," Takeru stuttered.  
  
"Welcome to Club Tenebrae, any childe of Christof is a friend of mine."  
  
They then walked inside the dark dank building.  
  
On the inside the club was very different on the outside it was derelict and abandoned, while on the inside it was flashy, neon lighted and quite crowded  
  
Takeru noticed that some of the people had red painted circles on the front of their clothes.  
  
" The ones with red on them are mortals, "said Christof as he lead them over to a white haired man behind a bar, the blood that stained his lips gave away the fact that he was a vampire.  
  
" Hey Christof," said the man.  
  
"Hello Spike, " replied Christof.  
  
"So the usual, a blonde virgin teen ay Christof "  
  
" Make it two one for me and another for my new childe Takeru. "  
  
Spike then leaned towards Takeru and said, "you're one lucky bugger to have the great Christof Romuald for a sire."  
  
Hen then pulled out a microphone and said,  
  
"Sarah and Kimberley to the bar, "  
  
Within seconds two beautiful, lithe, blond haired teens at about the age of sixteen walked up.  
  
Spike handed them two keys  
  
" Better make it one Spike it's his first feed, " said Christof.  
  
Spike than took back one of the keys and Christof took the other.  
  
Christof than lead the way to a long corridor of rooms they went inside the one that was labelled 34.  
  
As soon as they were inside Christof barred his fangs and began to drink after a few minutes he was done and he dropped the girl on the floor.  
  
"You killed her," said Takeru.  
  
"No she is just unconscious, " replied Christof, "now you feed. "  
  
"Never," replied Takeru.  
  
"If you don't feed I will kill you and you will be forced to live out eternity as a wraith!"  
  
Looking scared at this Takeru barred his fangs and bit the girl.  
  
As he did he was flooded with pleasure and overwhelmed by the sensual rhythm of her heartbeat.  
  
THUMP.THUMP.THUMP.THUMP  
  
But as he drank, the heartbeat began to slow  
  
THUMP.THUMP..THUMP.....THUMP.........THUMP  
  
It began to get slower and slower but Takeru didn't stop he was intoxicated by the taste of her.  
  
"STOP," yelled a voice Takeru drew back from the girl and she fell to the ground.  
  
"No.NO," Takeru yelled before running out of the room and straight out of the club.  
  
Christof chased after him and found him on the ground crying.  
  
"Takeru she's dead "Christof said  
  
"No.. I killed her."  
  
" It happens I killed my first victim as well but you will learn and hopefully never do it again."  
  
"But that doesn't change what I've done."  
  
"No it doesn't, " he replied, "you have taken a life, but let me tell you a secret, over my eight-hundred or so years of unlife I have killed many people even before my turning I was a crusader and killed people In battle, but you must remember you now hold the power to take life but you also hold the power to save it, so do what I do instead of sitting around feeling sorry for yourself get up and seek redemption."  
  
Takeru nodded.  
  
"Christof. "  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Last night you saved my life but you also destroyed it, now I ask penance for what you did. "  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"Allow me to see Kari one last time."  
  
"Who is Kari?"  
  
" My Love. "  
  
Christof smiled, "you know what, you and I are very similar you see after my turning I too nagged my sire to allow me to see a nun for whom I had fallen for. "  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
Christof nodded.  
  
3 OUTSIDE KARI'S APARTMENT  
  
Takeru slowly walked to the back of Kari's ground level apartment and found that her bedroom window was open; he peered through it and found that she was sleeping soundly. So using the windowsill as a springboard he jumped through the open window into her bedroom. He walked towards her and stared down at her beautiful body her dazzling long brown hair her dark crimson eyes her perfect body and soul-warming smile.  
  
"But I have no soul for her to warm, " he whispered to himself.  
  
He leaned over her and gently, while being careful not to wake her, and began to stroke her hair as he did he remembered with fondness the day they had first kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The digidestined had the day before defeated Malomyotismon (BelialVamdemon), and after school the eleven-year old Takeru decided it was finally time to tell Kari how he felt about her so he left a letter in her locker saying:  
  
Dear Kari  
  
Meet me at the old oak tree in the park tonight at eight-o'clock  
  
Love T.K.  
  
He went to the tree at seven-thirty so he could practise what he wanted to say.  
  
But when she came he was lost for words.  
  
"What was it you needed to talk to me about T.K," she asked.  
  
" Kari.. I.. I love you," he replied in a very shaken tone.  
  
"Oh T.K, I love you to," she said before kissing him passionately she held her arms around his back and he began to play with her hair.  
  
They had then broken the kiss only to look at each other for a second and then kiss again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru smiled at the memory.  
  
He then knelt closer and lightly kissed her.  
  
"I will always love you Hikari Kamiya, from now and throughout my eternal unlife, "  
  
He then walked away tears in his eyes, and he climbed back out the window and side by side with Christof they returned to their Haven, and waited for the next night to begin.  
  
  
  
So did you like it, this took me bloody ages to write but it was worth it  
  
So till next chapter  
  
Se Ya  
  
Signed  
  
Your friendly neighbourhood Communist Pirate  
  
Shakaka 


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: Ecaterina, Anezka and Vukodlak are the property of White Wolf publishing  
  
And for all you Vampire the Masquerade Redemption fans, in this chapter I will explain how Vukodlak is still alive.  
  
Authors note  
  
Well I know I'm real late but I have been busy working on a couple of secret projects  
  
So as a sorry for being late I am going to take a little time at the end of the story to tell you about the projects and give you a little info on what's coming up in Black Blood.  
  
Now here is some good news for all you wrestling fans that don't already know  
  
The WWF won the survivor series battle royal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jerry "The King" Lawler has finally returned to his rightful place as a WWF commentator  
  
The "Heart Break Kid" Shawn Michaels may be coming back to wrestling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Blood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Truth  
  
Takeru stood in the park deep in contemplation, the blood of his latest victim still on his lips. He was totally dumbfounded; he didn't know what to do. Feed or die that was the question. Which was the better option he wondered, Kari would know what to do but Kari couldn't help, because she did not know what Takeru was or more precisely what he had become "I will just have to tell her then," he whispered.  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT 10:00  
  
"Davis stop it!" screamed Kari.  
  
"No way. Now that Takeru has disappeared this is the perfect moment for me to get what I have always wanted," he replied.  
  
"You're.going to rape me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kari kicks him in the balls  
  
"Or I could kill you," he added and pulled out a gun.  
  
Takeru stood on a roof top above Kari and Davis he then noticed Davis was holding a gun he also heard Davis said "or I could kill you."  
  
Takeru jumped down from the six-story roof, a normal man would have died but for a vampire it was easy. As he landed behind Davis he put a finger to his mouth to tell Kari to keep quiet. He then put his hand on Davis's shoulder.  
  
"You're the one who is going to die," he said.  
  
Davis turned around and looked at Takeru .by reflex he fired the gun. The bullet hit Takeru's lung. This would have been a problem if Takeru still needed to breath, he then grabbed the gun and pulled it out of Davis's hand and then crushed it in his hands.  
  
Takeru then pulled out his iron bladed broadsword (which Christof had given him) and held it and prepared to strike Davis's neck but just before he would have decapitated him he stopped, leaving the blade brushing Davis's neck. Davis then ran away and Takeru made no effort to follow him.  
  
Takeru then looked into Kari's crimson eyes before running off down the alley at a supernatural speed.  
  
"Takeru wait!" she yelled after him.  
  
Takeru stood in the park looking at a certain tree of sentimental value to him. This had been the place Kari and him had kissed after their first "official" date. After he had looked into Kari's eyes he had lost his resolve and run away. she was so pure so innocent it was better that he simply disappeared than she find out what he had become. He would never allow such innocence to be infected with the evil of what he was, and what he would from now on always be. He looked up from the ground and saw Kari standing in front of him.  
  
"Takeru what happened in the alley," she asked.  
  
"Kari.. I'm sorry...but I can't tell you. it's best that you just don't know," he replied and then ran off.  
  
THREE NIGHTS LATER  
  
Kari walked down the street completely dumb-founded ever since her encounter with Takeru; she had been looking for him. Early this night an old man had told her he had been seen entering an old run down club called Club Tenebrae. She walked around the last corner and saw two people kissing, suddenly the man of the couple looked up it was then that Kari realized that they had not been kissing but the man had been biting the woman in the neck. His mouth was covered in blood and she noticed his large fang like teeth she looked further up his face into his sea blue eyes "Takeru "she whispered.  
  
Takeru looked up in horror at Kari who had just seen him feeding. He turned around and ran away, and then jumped into the air and landed on the roof of a three-story building. He kept running from rooftop to rooftop until Club Tenebrae was far behind him.  
  
Kari stood still in absolute shock at what she had just seen.  
  
"You must be Kari," said a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw a tall man with brown hair and crimson eyes like hers  
  
"Who.. are you?" she asked in a shuddery tone.  
  
"I am Christof Romuald and I believe that you have some questions about Takeru and what you just saw."  
  
She nodded  
  
"Follow Me, " he added.  
  
He began to walk towards Club Tenebrae and at a nod to the ringer he was let in.  
  
He led Kari to a bar behind which stood a white haired man with a devilish look on his face.  
  
"So Chris I didn't know you delivered," said the man.  
  
" Sorry Spike but I just need a room, no feeding."  
  
"Sure thing mate" said Spike. He then handed Christof a key. Christof then led Kari to a room labeled 8.  
  
"So Kari what's is your first question," he asked.  
  
"What is this place," she replied.  
  
"This is Club Tenebrae a vampire feeding bar."  
  
"You mean.you and.Takeru...are..Vampires?"  
  
"So now you're catching on."  
  
"But how did this happen."  
  
"Approximately two weeks ago your boyfriend Takeru was attacked by a gang who had caught him after they had realized he had seen them kill some one, they virtually destroyed his body. He would have died had I not seen him and come to his rescue by killing the gang, Afterwards to save him I turned him."  
  
Kari simply stared at the ground in disbelief.  
  
"Now Kari let me tell you something, leave Takeru alone, he is dead to you and if you try to save him you will get yourself killed."  
  
"Why," she asked.  
  
"I know from experience, you see when I was a living man in Prague some eight hundred years ago I was in-love with a woman, when I became a vampire she tried to help me, Because of it an ancient and evil vampire called Vukodlak kidnapped her and as a result she was turned into a ghoul, shortly after this I was sent into a long vampyric coma and when I awoke I was in modern day London, I traveled to New York where I found her, I tried to save her but when Vukodlak got wind of it he killed her."  
  
"I don't care what you say if Takeru has truly been so damned then I will help him in whatever way I can," and with that she left the room.  
  
"Well it's not like I actually expected her to listen to me," he said to himself.  
  
" Just like goddamn Anezka ay Chris," Christof looked up to see Spike.  
  
"Just like Anezka," replied Christof.  
  
  
  
IN A LARGE MANSION SOME WHERE OUT OF THE CITY LIMITS OF PRAGUE  
  
Ecaterina walked down the hallway to her study and as she did she saw a massive ghostly figure with great horns and spikes adorning his body.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she enquired.  
  
"Now, now, Ecaterina is that anyway to talk to a man like me, after all soon you shall be under my command."  
  
"Never, my childe Christof will stop you just like he did before"  
  
"No he will not, Ecaterina, and as you know thanks to a couple of blood rites Christof only destroyed my body, my spirit lives on, but this time I have an entire army of demons to back me and once they destroy all my pathetic opposition I will lead Clan Tzimisce and the entire Vampyric population to conquest!"  
  
Ecaterina chuckled to herself, "You fool, the chosen one is finally here and even you can't stop him."  
  
"The chosen one???" replied the ghost.  
  
"Two weeks ago my childe Christof turned the chosen one to darkness."  
  
"HA.. not even the chosen one can stop me.. you see I know about young Takeru but you see I have devised a plan that will allow me to strip him of his powers."  
  
"You know the prophecy, he will defeat you."  
  
"You of all people should know that prophecies don't always come true, ay Ecaterina "  
  
"Leave Carthage out of this."  
  
"Fair enough but let me ask you something, even if the chosen one does manage to cross the gates of Erethion all I have to do is command my army to destroy his body while his spirit fights me."  
  
"Not so, you see I have assembled some of the world's most powerful vampires to fight your army."  
  
"You mean that pitiful coterie of Christof's."  
  
"Not just those you know but all those who have ever fought along side him are at this moment heading towards Odaiba."  
  
"Well, well you are prepared aren't you but let me leave you with a picture of the weapon I will use to strip the chosen ones power," suddenly the ghost's image changes to that of a lithe teenage girl, the image of Kari, but only for a second before it changed back to its true form.  
  
"You will not win, they will defeat you.........Vukodlak."  
  
  
  
Well that's the end and here is my little present to you  
  
COMING SOON ON BLACK BLOOD  
  
The evil Vukodlak abducts Kari.  
  
The enigmatic Ecaterina reveals the prophecy of the Chosen One.  
  
With the help of the Archangel Tyrael Takeru and Christof open a portal to Ecereson the resting place of the gates of Erethion .  
  
The demons of Vukodlak's army attack.  
  
Takeru fights the evil Vukodlak in the Spirit realm.  
  
  
  
PREVIEWS OF MY SECRET PROJECTS  
  
  
  
Lust And Anger  
  
When Kari and Davis fall in love could Kari's animalistic attraction to Takeru ruin their relationship my first lemon but it is tasteful and gives a whole new idea to the predestined T.K/Kari relationship.  
  
My Secret  
  
When it is revealed that Takeru is really a warrior for god can the digidestined forgive him for altering their memories, even after he gives up his powers to save them.  
  
To Far  
  
When Kari and Takeru go of to college can they survive a long distance relationship or will the temptation to cheat get to strong.  
  
I'm Here Now  
  
After Kari becomes a drug-addicted thief can the more successful Takeru help her and bring her out of a world of murder, rape, drugs and prostitution. 


	4. The Acceptance

Authors Note:  
  
Well I've been sitting around for a while now, in fact it was about this time last year that I first started writing this, I will try and keep writing this time, and with any luck I should have another chapter or two up before I have to go to my beach-house for the Christmas Holidays  
  
Hey everybody Shakaka in here with the next installment of my story Black Blood (finally) first there are a few things I would like to clear up; in accordance of the review by alskwolf who said that I had not seen the "good" ending of VTMR (I personally prefer the one when Christof drinks from and kills Vukodlak), because of this confusion I have made my own alternate ending, which will be I will list now:  
  
Christof goes to Cathedral of Flesh Anezka helps him Vukodlak finds out and kills her Christof kills Vukodlak (or so it seemed)  
  
Well that's that  
  
I should also note that almost all of the stories listed under my secret projects, have now been binned, and I will not post any of them unless a bunch of people want them to be  
  
Please Note: there is a scene in this chapter which draws intense inspiration from the Angel Buffy dialogue towards the end of the Buffy season three episode Amends  
  
Disclaimer: nothing new  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Blood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 The Acceptance  
  
Takeru Stood In the park Gazing into nothingness "How did I let this happen?" he whispered under his breath "How could I be so foolish as too let Kari see me" "If I Hadn't I would have found out some other way" said a sweet voice from behind him "Kari" he whispered. He turned to like at his former Girlfriend he looked at her chestnut brown hair, her crimson brown eyes and her perfect body. But tonight her eyes did not shine with Happiness nor did her smile radiate joy. For there was no smile only tears and dark rings and the straight faced look of those who are in the deepest of despairs. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said "Would you have believed me," he replied "No, but that's not your reason" "I didn't tell you because I couldn't bare for you to know what a monster I had become" "You'll never be a monster to me," she said with bravery and strength in her voice "And besides I'm sure there is a cure, some way to fix this, some way to turn you back" "No" he said in defiance "Takeru there has to be" He knocked her to the ground and holding her down by the shoulders he said, " Am I a thing worth saving, ha, am I a righteous man?" Kari breaks free and gets up "You have to try, we have to try" she said through tears "You cant understand how much it hurts, how much it hurts to wake up and not know if I will see you that day, or how much it hurts right now that you may be lost for ever, and you don't even care!" "Just go," he said angrily "Cause you don't care do you" "No," he said quietly "Then all you really are is a monster." And with that Kari Ran from the park "Goodbye" he whispered under his breath  
  
Kari ran as fast as she could down the street home suddenly Thump she had smashed into someone she looked up it was Matt. Matt stared down at the tear filled face of Kari "Kari what's wrong" he asked "It's T.K I found out where he is" she replied "Where?" "Matt he's, he's different" "What do you mean?" "He's not human anymore" "What?" "He's a vampire" "You're joking.. Right" "No I'm Not, I just spoke to him in the park and, and Matt he doesn't even care, he doesn't care about what he's become I just don't understand." "Where is he"? "In the park" and Matt raced off towards the park.  
  
"Takeru!" yelled Matt as he saw His brother leaving the Park Takeru slowed in his movements, and turned to see his brother "So you found me," he whispered in a barely audible voice "T.K is it true?" said matt with a tone of fear "That depends on what you know" Takeru replied solemnly "Are You a . Vampire???" "Yes" "But how, why, don't worry we.." "I've Heard this all before Yamato!" shouted Takeru "Why don't you care?" replied his a thunderstruck Matt "Because there is no cure! And if their was I wouldn't take it, I now know things I never wanted to know, I know what goes bump in the night and I know what the silent figures at the end of nightmares really are! I'm one of them" Takeru sighed as he said out loud what he had previously not even been able to admit in his mind "I killed someone Yamato, nothing can change that...I don't deserve a second chance" "I'm truly sorry for you then T.K" The two brothers hugged tears falling from both of them, and as the embrace ended, Takeru whispered the words "I'm sorry" Then they both turned and went their separate ways.  
  
BACK AT CHRISTOF'S LAIR  
  
Takeru put his key into the lock and opened the 1.2ft thick iron door, as he entered the main room he saw a woman with a scarf over her face talking to Christof. Takeru slammed the door and woman looked at him "Hello Takeru" she said in a low tired voice "Takeru this is my sire, Ecaterina."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well see ya next chapter  
  
Your friendly Neighborhood Hulkamaniac  
  
Shakaka 


	5. The Beginning

Hey everyone Shakaka here with some more Black Blood

Nothing of note to say this chapter, except that contrary to a posting made on one of my previous chapters most of what was listed as events to come on black blood will not happen, of course some of it will. 

My new idea to prevent me taking months to post a new chapter is to write them with one in advance, when I finish writing chapter 6, I will post chapter 5 etc, I hope this will assist me in remembering

I have also decided to use this space to advise you that I will be re-releasing several of my older fics, this is so you can get another look at them before they are removed, as I have plans to rewrite them.

Disclaimer: nothing new

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Blood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

The Beginning

"Time is running short, Christof!" yelled Ecaterina, "I know he is newly made, but he is our only chance! He is the only one who can stop Vukodlak!"

"I will not allow him to follow my failures! I will not drag him into Kindred politics like you dragged me!" retorted an enraged Christof.

"Are you that much of a fool! Politics have nothing to do with this! Vukodlak will see the entire human race in shackles, and all kindred will be but pawns for his games! If he is allowed to finish his ascension then nothing will ever be able to stop him! Not the Antediluvians, not even Caine himself!"

Takeru simply sat in silence as the two vampires argued over his fate, he didn't understand, he wasn't just a vampire; he was some kind of "chosen" vampire. He was supposed to destroy some big evil vampire called Vukodlak, before he was able to ascend to some kind of new level of vampyric power. His mind reeled. How could he do this, a few weeks ago he had just been a regular university student, but know the entire world's future rested on his shoulders. His alone. There was no patamon to help him, no other digidestined, no Genai to guide him, no one. 

"Ecaterina the sun is down, and I am hungry, we will continue this in the morning." stated Christof, "come on Takeru let's go." 

The both moved towards the door as Ecaterina mumbled to herself.

Kari lay on her bed crying, try as she might she couldn't understand what was going on, she had asked Matt about his conversation with T.K, but that had shed no clues. Why was he like this, why didn't he want help. She looked at her desk, and at the picture of her and T.K that sat there, as more tears began to fall she bowed her head and whispered:

"I miss you T.K"

 "Don't worry Kari I'm back now."

Kari shot her head upwards but the face she saw did not belong to T.K, instead the face she saw was deformed, scarred, and horned.

"Oh aren't you going to give me a kiss," said a dark sibilant voice.

Kari screamed at the top of her lungs.

Takeru had split off from Christof about an hour ago, as he walked the streets he heard a shrill scream

"KARI!" he shouted as he ran in the direction of the sound.

Takeru was to late, by the time he got to Kari's apartment all there was, was a note:

  
  
Fool

 You are to late

There is no way to stop me now

If you want her back you will find me beyond the gates of Erised

In the heart of Heaven itself!

Vukodlak

NO!!!!

As Takeru stood alone in Kari's apartment he was unaware of the great danger that hid nearby, for just beyond the city limits, just out of human sight, an army of demons was waiting, to lay waste to the land.

Ecaterina sighed, she felt guilty, she could have saved the girl, she could have stopped Vukodlak's spirit before it was able to regain shape, she could have done all these things. But she didn't, the chosen one had to be made ready, he was the only one who could destroy the bonds of the masquerade, he was the only one who could bring the world into vampyric hands, and before he could do this, Kari had to be killed.

Look for the next one in about a week

Shakaka


End file.
